lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Over The Barrels Part 2
Previously On The Cup Of Destiny 40 contestants entered The Cup Of Destiny........ Our hosted flirted with some super sexy contestants............ 2 brothers fought and one of the brothers made an alliance...................... What will the challenge be about? Who will win said challenge and most importantly who go home and the end of the day! *Theme Song Plays* Fred: The Challenge is DONKEY KONG! *Some people cheer and others dont Paige: Ewwww Video games! Jason: OMG IM DROOLING! Gray: VIDEEEEO GAMES! Dark Pixel: *smirks* Dillon: Pix i think we can win this challenge Fred: Please follow me! *Everyone walks in and sees a 3-d version of Donkey Kong Everyone: WOAH...... Fred: In this challenge you must climb up the orignial game of Donkey Kong and get to the top. Sky: Sounds easy enough! Fred: Other then there is a bunch of barrels that will hit you! And if you get hit you must restart! And here is this key! Dark Pixel: Well i know who is going to lose this challenge *looks at Pixel* Cody: Wait your going to lose it on purpose? *Dark Pixel tackles Cody Dark Pixel: Im gonna get you one day scrub Cody: K...... Fred: Ahem,Edgy Pixel stop with violence here Dark pixel: Grrrrrr... Fred: You may begin in 3.. *People get on there marks Fred: 2... *Epic shot of all the contestants* Fred: 1.... *Dark Pixel glares at Pixel Fred: GO! *All the contestantsr rush up Mal: IM GOING TO WIN! *Barrel hits him* Fred: Your going to lose! Mal: Urgghhh *Cuts to Dillon and Pixel Pixel: C'mon Dillon we havent got hit by a single barrrel yet *Gladion rushes ahed of them* Gladion: See you losers later! Dillon: KYS! Pixel: Calm down Dill we just need to do something *Pixel tackles Gladion Gladion: Hey get off of me! *Barrel lands on both of them Dillon: Ummm i will just go on ahead okay Pixel! Fred: Ooo and Contestants are fighting each other left and right! *Shows Erza and Corrin sword fighting Corrin: The Yato will defeat you! Erza: Your bland personality will lose! *Both get hit by a barrel *Pixel,Gladion,Erza and Corrin all appear Pixel: Ugh this is all your fault! Gladiom: My fault!? You tackled me! Pixel: Whatever *runs off* Gladion: Urghh *runs after him* Meanwhile *Dillon is almost at the top Dillon: I hope that Pix is okay...... *A barrel almost hits him Dillon: Woah that was close *Dillon climbs up to the top to see his crush in a cage Dillon: Julia!? Julia: Save me Dillon! *Dillon opens the door using the key Fred: Congrats,Dillon you got first place in this challenge! Dillon: Yay! Booth: Dillon: First place already this is a good sign! Loudspeaker: Ladies and Gentlemen Dillon has scored first place please hurry after to stay in the game Pixel: Hurry huh *Pulls out a phone and earbuds Pixel: Lets do this *Please Don't Stop The Music starts to play Gladion: What.... *Pixel starts booking it going as fast as he can as all the other contestants look at him Xander: Get him! *Everyone who sees this starts to chase Pixel Gladion: Ugghhhhh go Type: Null *Type: Null appears out of Gladion's Pokeball Type: Null: Raaaa Xander: Get that foul beast! *Gladion gets ahead of the crowd and retracts him Meanwhile at the Top Pixel: Whew I finally made it *Pixel sees Destiny in a cage Destiny: Save me Pixel! Pixel: Uhhhhh how? Destiny: Save me Pixel: Oh this key! *Pixel puts the key in Destiny: Thank you *disappears into dust Pixel: Just an illusion.... Fred: Congrats Pixel you got 2nd oooooo and what's this Gladion gets 3rd Booth: Gladion: 3rd is fine.....FOR NOW! *The horde catches up Fred: Xander you get 4th,Leafeon,5th,Villager,6th,Victor,7th Xander:YES! Leafeon:Awwwww yeah! Villager:*smiles* Victor:Huzzah! Fred:7 contestants have already crossed the finish line which means only 33 contestants remain! *Meanwhile* Mallow:Doot doo doo just climbing up this thing trying not to get hit by a barrel! Ash:Hi Mallow! Mallow:Hi Ash! Ash:Hey wanna team up! Mallow:That sounds cool especially since we both are in the pokemon trainer's school! Bowser Junior:SEE YA LOSERS! *Knocks Mallow and Ash down as Bowser Junior rides on his clown cart! Mallow:HEY!,That shouldn't even be aloud! Ash:C'mon lets get em! *Mallow and Ash start to run after Bowser Junior *Barrel is about to land! Ash:Mallow!,Look Out! Mallow:Whuh? *Barrel lands just below Mallow's feet Mallow:That was close *At the top* Fred:Bowser Junior you receive 8th place! Bowser Junior:OH YEAH! YOU SUCK YOU SUCK! *At the people down bellow *Somewhere near the bottom Hank:Ughhhh Gray:Hey your one of my cabinmates Hank:Uhh yeah Gray:You wanna like team up Hank:Were at the bottom because we have been hit by so many barrels! Gray:Well maybe if we stick together then we can get up to the top faster Hank:Fair point *Cody runs over to them Cody:GUYS!!! Hank:Do we know you? Cody:Not really but umm you know that Pixel kid Hank:Which one Cody:Wait there are 2 of them? Hank:Yeah they are twins. Cody:Oh so the evil one is trying to kill me Hank:Okay... *Dark Pixel grabs Cody Hank:HEY! Dark Pixel:SEE YA! Gray:He wasnt that important Hank:Uhhh c'mon lets go! *At the top Mallow:Phew we made it Ash:YAY FRIENDSHIP AND TEAMWORK! Fred:Mallow and Ash you get 9th and 10th place Category:TV show episodes Category:Cup Of Destiny Episodes Category:The Cup of Destiny